Balances the Scales
Background Chen (born Yamamoto) Yui "Balances the Scales" was born in a small village near the harbor town Kagoshima (herself being the byproduct of an affair her mother had with a Khan from a venerable line of Chinese Khan), where, after her first change, she served as the pillar in her Sentai, the "Furies of Amaterasu", for the Court of Everlasting Fish, the local Dragon Nest, responsible for the "heavy lifting" on land, for almost 20 years, seeing many packmates and friends fall in the battle against the Unmaker. After a Quest, which brought her Sentai deep into China, gone horribly wrong, her whole Sentai died, save her, left behind incapacitated, at the brink of death for days, before her later husband, a shaolin monk from a local monastary, Chen Chao, found her deep in the woods. In the shaolin monastery he nourished her back to life and the two very different persons fell in love, although the ancestor spirit of "Balances the Scales" revealed, that she only took Chao as a companion, because he was Khan Kinfolk, even though he himslef didn't know about it. She also told Yuzuki, that she had an affair with the Garou Ballad, which led to a child, that she gave to an orphanage in China, not knowing that he was of supernatural origin. Yui, struck heavily by the death of her whole Sentai and tired of battle, stayed in China much longer than planned and afterwards left her old live and her former supernatural duties at the Court behind, but came back to Japan with Chao, now her fiancée, to start a family and to at least perform her breeding duties, without ever telling Chao of her true supernatural nature. So the unlike couple went to the anonymous metropolis Tokyo, where a Chinese man marrying a Japanese woman wasn't so conspicuous, to make a new home. Chao than became a priest in a small buddhist temple and soon afterwards their son Chen Kaito was born. Only two years later Yui was pregnant again, but the the family joy sadly was short lived, after Yui died, giving birth to her daugther, Chen Yuzuki, following a difficult pregnancy, leaving Chao and their two children behind. The ancestor spirit of "Balances the Scales" revealed, that she performed a ritual, sacrificing her own life, so that Yuzuki could be born as a Khan and that Kaito was irrelevant. Description She was an elegant, graceful woman with porcelain skin and bright shining emerald green eyes, relatively tall for a female Asian, wearing tasteful make-up and her long, full dark brown hair in traditional Japanese hair styles. Clothes and Gear She always was dressed in very traditional Japanese clothes. Battlescars She seemed to have no scars, at least no directly visible ones. Known Powers Gifts *Unknown. Others *For a shen she must have had quite a "calm heart", to live among humans for quite some years. *To many people it seemed, as if she knew of (dangerous) things, before they had happened. Tidbits & Trivia *It was whispered that she once had bested her husband, a very skilled shaolin figther, in combat, though she never participated in any other form of violence after that ever again. Relationships *Wife of Chen Chao and mother of Chen Kaito and Chen Yuzuki. Kategorie:Deceased